Athletes, or others who exercise, may enhance their workout through striking apparatuses. Boxers, kick-boxers, martial artists, or others may exercise or train through these types of apparatuses. Striking apparatuses may typically include pads or cushions that simulate the density, shape and/or weight of an opponent. One commonly used striking apparatus is constructed from leather and encases a material such as sawdust or sand. The materials, along with the encasing, may absorb hits through the user's feet, hands and/or other extremity. These hits may occur directly and/or on the sides of the striking apparatus.
Striking apparatuses may currently be supported from a ceiling, ceiling and floor, wall or portable stand. Each of these, however, has drawbacks. For example, attaching the striking apparatus to the ceiling, floor, and/or wall may use permanent embedded clasps. Because of this, the striking apparatus may be difficult to move and subjected to certain fixed locations corresponding to the clasps. Furthermore, and in portable striking apparatuses, inadequate structure may be provided that allows the apparatus to fully move unintentionally.
The present disclosure provides a striking apparatus and configurations thereof that solve the described concerns. Other benefits and advantages will become clear from the disclosure provided herein and those advantages provided above are for illustration